


墓碑之后

by Christywalks



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Old Man's War (Series) - John Scalzi
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“对于金士曼高级特工，即‘骑士’的遗体，殖民防卫军有权回收并另作他用。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是我昨晚开的一个新脑洞，是KSM和斯卡尔齐的《垂暮之战》的AU，对的，就是《红衫》那本的作者的成名作。如果有幸看过这本书的话恭喜你已经被剧透光了（喂），虽然我会尽量朝原作不同的方向写，如果没看过的话，我就先不在这里剧透了，只是提前说这篇文的大背景是斯卡尔齐的设定，但我会尽量加入KSM的内容，尤其是许许多多的回忆杀（

墓碑之后

 

这是梅林最后一次同哈利告别。

 

自哈利在大洋彼岸的教堂里带起一阵惨烈的血光四溅，并最终成为V-Day又一名无辜的受害者已经过去了十年。当年那混乱痛苦的几分钟在世界范围内造成的剧烈动荡直至今日仍然有着深远的影响力，但毕竟鲜血已经散了十年，当年的幸存者们大多已经学会了对自己十年前不受控制的暴行闭口不谈，或者拼尽全力用余生忘记弑亲屠友的噩梦。但对于梅林而言一切远没有那么简单迅速，时至今日他仍然能在午夜梦回之时听到那声让他肝胆俱裂的枪响，然后眼前的画面不断向上蔓延，再蔓延，直到——

 

然后他会猛地从床上坐起身，感受到冷汗顺着脊背滑落，将睡衣黏在皮肤上仿佛另一个不愿远走的噩梦。

 

距离那声枪响已经过去了十年，但梅林从未有一秒钟能从名为 “哈利·哈特”的咒语之下解放出来，即便他才是最伟大的魔法师。在金士曼的每时每刻都能让梅林看到那个在过去的近三十年间一直与自己密不可分的人，无论是当自己成为亚瑟端坐于圆桌一头时右手边的位置，还是已经成长为优秀特工的艾格西不经意抑或刻意模仿的小动作，甚至当他注视着每位特工小指上那枚闪闪发亮的徽章戒指——在金士曼所有成员中第一位有幸戴上这枚电击戒指的就是当年的加拉哈德，而且是由梅林亲自执起那只可以轻易捏断他人喉管的纤长右手，将戒指小心翼翼地套上小指。

 

“我不由猜想你是否选错了手指。”记忆中的哈利在注视着自己的动作时嘴角含笑，轻轻偏过头，虽然脸上装出一副天真的表情，但褐色的双眼里却闪着狡黠的光芒。如果当时梅林的年纪再长几岁，他也许会有足够的勇气摘下那枚戒指，然后单膝跪下后郑重地将它套上另一根手指。但逝去的时光已经不能重来，现在留给梅林的仅剩对方调侃里一片默然不语的笑意。

 

是的，哈利·哈特，金士曼最优秀的特工加拉哈德，十年前倒在肯塔基的教堂前面便再也没能回家。当时梅林在从最初的震惊稍微恢复过来后立刻指派金士曼的美国分部着手对哈利的遗体进行回收，他甚至没法否认自己还抱着半分瓦伦丁的枪法太差，哈利还有一线生机的幻想。但紧接着艾格西带着亚瑟的手机出现在他的面前，金士曼的一切似乎都要随着整个世界分崩离析，世界几十亿人的安危与哈利的生死孰轻孰重一目了然。于是梅林启动了由每位梅林交给自己的继承者，专门应对亚瑟叛节的金士曼紧急预案，几乎封锁了每一条可以暴露金士曼的信息渠道，然后带着唯二绝对没有被瓦伦丁渗透的年轻特工飞向亚瑟手机上显示的坐标。等一切尘埃落定，他终于有时间为死去的爱人哀悼时，梅林却收到了一个让他在一天内第二次心痛如割的消息：金士曼在北美的分部成员也受到了瓦伦丁芯片的影响，运送加拉哈德遗体的飞机在返回总部的途中失去控制，直接坠入了大西洋，几乎没有可能打捞飞机遗骸，更别说找回哈利。

 

所以金士曼在伦敦总部的墓地里，属于哈利·哈特的墓碑之下只有他生前最爱的一套西装，曾陪伴他出生入死的黑色雨伞，他生前挂在书房墙壁上的《太阳报》，以及梅林为他亲手制作的一套蝴蝶标本。没有尸体，没有幽魂，梅林注视着被泥土掩盖的长条木盒，知道自己虽然没有发出任何声音但脸颊上的泪水绝对不比旁边悲痛的艾格西要少。

 

再后来梅林每年都会在二月十四日去墓地散步，顺便为哈利带去一支玫瑰。自从V-Day后这个原本只属于爱与幸福的节日有了另一层蒙着泪光的意义，但梅林却坚持只带着玫瑰去拜访哈利。他并不知道哈利最喜欢的花是什么，也许对方根本没有喜爱的植物，但玫瑰却是梅林欠哈利的。他之前总是想的太多但是做的太少，将两人间的浪漫氛围全都交给哈利营造，认为双方的心意早已不需要物质的确认。但如果沉睡在大洋底的哈利能够在下一秒出现在梅林面前，他一定会用自己的下半辈子时间每天都送一支玫瑰给他，并告诉他，我爱你。

 

“……我爱你。”梅林用指尖轻轻划过那刻在大理石上的字母。虽然这里是金士曼的墓地，但每位牺牲的骑士、特工或者后勤人员都会在下葬时使用自己的真名。他们为一个秘密特工组织奉献了生命与身份，理应在死后以自己的本来面目骄傲地出现在这里。哈利的墓碑上除了他的姓名和生卒年月之外只有一句话，那是梅林特别偏爱的小说中的一句，每次读到小说中两位角色的感情纠葛时总会让他在胸口泛起疼痛与慰藉：

 

“ ** _He's my other half; between us we'd made one marvelous man._** **”**

他曾庆幸自己并非吉姆·普莱多，无需经历那痛入骨髓的背叛与深爱，而哈利也并非比尔·海顿，一手拥抱着爱人另一手拥抱着叛国。但最终梅林与普莱多还是来到了同一终点，那就是用自己的余生直面爱人的死亡，并永远无法解脱。

 

他将手中的玫瑰放在哈利的墓碑前，然后头也不回地离开了那里。

 

 

***

 

 

梅林决定在这个世界上彻底消失。这个念头存在已久，可追溯至哈利死后最难捱的那几个月，但当时刚经历过浩劫的世界乱成一团，而金士曼也因为亚瑟以及他麾下利益集团的背叛而濒临崩溃、人心惶惶。梅林重担在肩，按照紧急预案成为了临时亚瑟，尽可能让金士曼这个延续近百年的特工组织重回正轨。在这十年间他曾多次表示要卸去亚瑟的头衔，重新当回梅林，因为无论是顶着骑士王的代号还是穿着西装坐在圆桌的头席总让他有种微妙的不协调感，就好像他盗用了别人的名字过着别人的生活。但金士曼的骑士们一致反对，其中最强烈的抗议不出他所料来自艾格西。也许因为他们曾携手拯救世界，也许在哈利死后艾格西将自己的依恋感转移到了哈利生前最亲近的人身上，这位年轻特工对梅林的敬重与依赖虽然有时让他吃不消，但更多的时候会让梅林想起年轻的哈利，尤其当年轻人时而在出任务时对着镜头扬起一个自信的笑容。最后他们二人的关系变成一种亦师亦友，彼此相互鼓励支持。在梅林第一次见到哈利带来的穷小子时，他绝对不会想到自己终有一天会和艾格西在任务后开一瓶红酒对酌，在心情好时甚至会聊一聊各自对哈利的回忆。

 

但困扰了梅林整整十年的空洞就像溃烂的伤口一样在心底愈发扩大，最终反过来将他整个人吞噬。他秘密地处理好了一切需要交接的事情，并确认在自己离开后由珀西瓦尔接任亚瑟的位置。他在这个组织里待的时间太长，长到如果梅林想要保守秘密，那么没人能发现他做的任何安排。梅林甚至已经想好了自己离开后的去向，更确切地说，哈利曾经在度过五十岁生日的那晚和他一起计划过：等再过几年他们俩就一起退休，然后搬去阳光灿烂的西班牙，哈利属意格拉纳达，而梅林想去游客不是那么多的地方，但他们都同意退休后要一起喝茶，看报，再养条像泡菜先生那样的小狗。虽然现在哈利已经不在了，但梅林还是决定一个人完成他们两个的心愿。

 

不过梅林没想到就在他辞职前一个月前，当他对前任亚瑟掩埋了十多年的几份文档做最终处理时，他却发现了一个改变他接下来人生的加密文件。

 

“《关于金士曼成员加入人类星际殖民防卫军的最终协约》。”

 

梅林以为到现在已经没有什么事情能让他吃惊了，但当他看到屏幕上秘密文件的标题时还是感觉到了由衷的震撼。他曾在中学时期对太空以及宇宙文明产生过极大地兴趣，也曾与哈利在一个难得安逸的周末一起连刷了《星球大战》六部曲（“我的天，前传第一部可真是糟透了，有谁要看半个小时的沙漠飙车呢。”当时哈利躺在梅林的大腿上，口气是忍不住的嘲讽），但他一直以为人类的科技发展至少还要再过半个世纪才能做到太阳系内的星际旅行，更别提一看就是几个在大国博弈下催生出的“人类星际殖民军”。这样一来之前金士曼曾调查过但最终无果的几个案件都说得通了，金士曼也许是世界上最优秀的特工组织，但如果放到广袤宇宙的范围内，他们还差的远呢。梅林坐在电脑前整理了一下思路，黑进了几个有能力搞出这种计划的国家部门的网站，确信自己面前的这份协约不是前任亚瑟留下的另一个玩笑，然后他打开了文件。

 

“……根据此协约，金士曼的成员在因伤或者因为其他原因被迫退休后，可以自愿加入人类星际殖民防卫军，并服役至少五年。对于金士曼内具有特殊才能的人员，则可在通过考核后加入殖民防卫军特殊部门。”

 

好吧，梅林之前的确在疑惑前任梅林为何在十多年前突然失去了联系。

 

接下来的协约内容都是关于在殖民防卫军的服役要求以及纪律，还包括“加入殖民防卫军的金士曼成员自动脱离金士曼组织，并严禁返回地球”这样的条例。梅林不得不承认他的眉毛随着这份协约的内容越挑越高。这不是份轻松的退休工作，搞不好比金士曼更具有风险性，但对于那些半辈子都在燃烧肾上腺激素的特工来说，这样的退休简直好的不能再好了。

 

摇头叹了口气，梅林将文件翻到最后一页：

 

“对于金士曼高级特工，即‘骑士’的遗体，殖民防卫军有权回收并另作他用。”

 

梅林觉得自己的心脏在胸膛里翻了个跟头。不，他没法想象……这让他怎么相信……究竟……为什么偏偏是骑士，为什么偏偏是遗体，这简简单单的几个字让十年前的那场坠机看起来更像是个巧合，也给梅林日渐枯萎的心灵注入了一股全新的活力。如果当年的坠机是人类殖民军一手操作，或者他们在坠机前已经接管了哈利的遗体，那么哈利现在……

 

人类已经在无人知晓的情况下飞入群星之间并建立了军队，天知道他们还秘密发展了什么科技——

 

天知道他们是否能够复活哈利。

 

 

***

 

 

一个月后，终于处理好一切的梅林按照协约上的地址来到了人类星际殖民防卫军在地球的秘密征兵处。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

和梅林一起乘坐被称为“豆荚”的运输工具的是一名看上去还不到三十岁的年轻中士，虽然身材挺拔但却有着一张红润的圆脸和姜黄色的卷毛，看起来倒是个宣传星际殖民生活有多愉悦的良好范本。

 

“迈尔斯·奥布莱恩中士，您叫我迈尔斯就行了，先生。”

 

“《星际迷航》里面那个奥布莱恩？”

 

“没错，如果不是这个名字我估计也不会来做这一行。”年轻人略带腼腆地点了点头，但梅林作为一名老牌特工却觉得眼前这个小伙子身上有种意外不协调的地方。他那种年轻人的率直劲和十年前的艾格西比起来简直假到极点，仿佛一个已经阅尽沧桑的人重新装出年轻幼稚的样子。

 

梅林突然间完全不想知道在这位年轻中士身上究竟发生了什么。自从在秘密档案库里发现了那份协约之后梅林的整个世界就向着宇宙中某个未知领域高速疾驰而去，而不知为何梅林却开始在心里愈发抗拒起这些信息来。也许他不想这么早就知道自己将会变成什么，也许他不想知道哈利——

 

哦天啊，他没法在这种时候还想起哈利。梅林意志坚定地命令自己将思绪集中在此时此刻，然后抬眼看向因为自己没有回话也沉默下来的奥布莱恩中士。

 

“迈尔斯，”梅林确信自己微笑的时候加上了一点点金士曼特工必会的技巧，“你能再具体和我讲讲有关殖民军的事情吗？”

 

“恕我无能为力，先生。”年轻人的脸颊明显涨红了几分，但他还是坚定地摇了摇头，“等您到了‘丘吉尔号’上后会有人专门为您讲解的，我只负责接引您。”

 

丘吉尔号？梅林忍不住挑了挑眉毛，再没说别的。他向奥布莱恩点了点头，然后透过豆荚的窗户看向在玻璃另一侧飞速消散的平流层云团。别的不提，豆荚本身的设计就让梅林非常着迷，而且作为一个精通材料化学的人，梅林看得出这艘外观朴实、宛若甲壳虫汽车般小巧结实的穿梭机（梅林只能先借用《星际迷航》里的称呼）上凝聚的科技绝对超出当今地球上任何一种组织或者个人的科研力量。单说这块玻璃，梅林除了能在脑海中列出一个大概的金刚石合成材料的分子式之外根本想不出其他的可能性。

 

当梅林随便聊个什么话题再套套奥布莱恩的话时，他发现年轻人也正一脸好奇地瞟向自己。看来信息不对等是双向的，对方估计也从来没见过拿着前任在十多年前签署的协约主动跑来参军的人。所以梅林只好又摆上那副金士曼在他被招募后第一个月就交给他的笑容（“对的，就这样，微微抿起嘴角的同时别忘了飞快地眨一下眼睛，你眼睛大最适合这个表情”），然后刻意压低了声线：

 

“所以说，迈尔斯，你一直负责接待入伍新兵吗？”

 

“没错，自从——自从我被升为中士后就主要负责这一块了。不过一般接待的人数比较多，这还是头一次只陪一个人上去，你肯定是个非常特殊的‘新兵’。”这句话倒是异常诚恳，像个在军营里摸爬滚打过后直肠子的老兵。

 

“但愿吧，虽然我坚信每个人都有自己的特殊之处。顺便问一句，你之前遇到过我这样的情况吗？”

 

“没有。”中士矢口否定，但梅林经历过，或者在屏幕后面见证过太多次审讯和刑讯以至于他总能一眼看出对方试图说谎，无论那是老谋深算的间谍还是太有纪律性的军人。于是在接下来的时间里梅林没有再试图与对方闲聊，而是专注地凝视着窗外越来越空气稀薄的大气，并回忆起十年前还是个小姑娘的兰斯洛特是怎样一边逐渐升空一边克服着自己的恐惧。梅林曾后悔过太多事情，但培养了罗克茜和艾格西从来都不是其中之一。

 

 

***

 

 

说实话，梅林曾期待着在豆荚脱离大气层的时候看到停泊在绕地轨道上的巨型星舰，就算不是帝国奸星舰那种也要是卡拉狄加那样气派，但丘吉尔号却完全不符合他的想象。这艘承载着英国在过去一百年间最重要的伟人之一名字的星舰意外的……小巧，迎向太阳的那一面闪闪发亮，而背阴的一面是冰冷的暗银色，整艘星舰宛若一把横截在宇宙与地球之间的利刃，只有头部应该是舰桥的地方是略微柔和的圆弧形。当豆荚逐渐靠近丘吉尔号时，星舰尾部的机库缓缓打开，梅林花费了几秒钟时间才让双眼在机库门合拢后适应了星舰内异常昏暗的环境。

 

豆荚的金属门缓缓开启，当梅林走出门后看到有一位身着蓝色军装的高个男人朝他快步走来，行走间虎虎生风，最后差点直接撞上刚踏出豆荚的梅林。

 

“欢迎来到丘吉尔号。”对方先朝梅林敬了个礼，然后才伸出手来迅速诚恳地握了握梅林的手，“我是隶属殖民防卫军特别支队的海尔曼上校。”

 

“你好。”梅林握了握对方的手，“陆军？海军？”

 

“都不是。防卫军的特别军衔，不过接近陆军。”这位看起来年纪四十多岁的上校朝豆荚内的奥布莱恩做了个手势，然后示意梅林和他一同向机库的门口走去。让梅林觉得尤其有趣的是海尔曼似乎考虑到自己的年龄，刻意放慢了脚步，不过这种照顾完全没有必要。梅林虽然已经六十多岁了但他从未有一刻疏于锻炼，现在掩藏在套头毛衣下的仍然是一副非常强健的躯体。

 

他们两一同沉默地走过丘吉尔号同机库一样昏暗的走廊，海尔曼在一分钟后似乎终于想起来什么一样开口问道：

 

“我该怎么称呼你？”

 

“梅林就可以了。”

 

“恕我冒犯，不过这是你的名字，姓，还是……？”

 

“代号。”已经确定无论地球还是宇宙中再没人任何人知道自己真名的魔法师微微笑起来，然后听到身旁上校不知是嘲讽还是无奈的哧声。

 

“所以说，你真的是来自那个不属于任何国家任何政府，致力于维护世界和平，但从头到尾都写满了‘英国佬’这三个字的特工组织？”

 

“如果你非要这么形容的话，没错，是这样。虽然在我看来金士曼的作用绝非仅是承担起来自你们文化中以一己之力拯救世界的超级英雄——如果我说错了那非常抱歉，但从口音听来你之前应该是美国人——而更多是一种平衡世界几大特工间谍组织的中坚力量。我们不为任何人工作，但我们随时随地为任何人服务，只要你给出的理由合情，价格合理，又不损害相对意义上普通人眼中的正义和平以及金士曼自己的利益。”

 

“听起来真的是棒极了，可惜跟我一点关系都没有。”海尔曼上校用一种非常军人式的语气嘟囔了一声，换来梅林唇边另一个笑容。

 

“尽管如此，但我确信你一定已经熟知了金士曼的内部详情，并且知道我之前所担任的职位。”

 

“没错，就在十多年前你们的总负责人在和我们签订协约时已经给了我们一份你们的详细资料，包括你的。而且你并不是金士曼唯一一个目前在殖民军就职的‘前特工’。”

 

“还有谁？”虽然梅林只是随口询问一句，但他的心已经开始控制不住地剧烈跳动起来。如果是哈利，如果他被成功——

 

“按照资料，应该是你的前任吧，虽然她并没有要求我们用‘梅林’称呼她。”海尔曼有些疑惑地瞟了梅林一眼，仿佛听到了梅林陡然飙升又因为失望而迅速下跌的心跳频率。“不过她现在并不在丘吉尔号上，而是在凤凰星域——人类的殖民地——不过你以后有的是机会见她。”

 

虽然这不是梅林日思夜想的消息，但是想到能再次同自己的导师见面仍然让他的心快慰了不少。前任梅林，一位资深情报人员与技术顾问，有着同她的能力与代号截然不同的外表。这位闲暇时喜欢养花泡茶织毛衣的女士比金士曼中任何人都与梅林更亲近，对他而言是老师与长辈与一身的存在，他们的关系始终亲如母子。当前任梅林退休时她已经六十岁了，现在更是接近百岁的高龄。梅林感谢无论殖民军的什么技术能让她继续发挥自己的能力。

 

等两人抵达海尔曼在舰桥一侧的接待室后梅林被简略地科普了近二十年来人类星际殖民的开端以及殖民防卫军的建立。不出梅林所料，冷战是一切科学技术最好的推动力，而核弹则成了推动一切的燃料。罗斯维尔事件中掉落在农场的不是什么气象气球，而就是改写了地球历史的E.T.，只不过除了几具已经摔得稀烂的外星人之外，在碟状物飞船的残骸中美国军方还发现了一个在当时令所有科学家百思不得其解，但终于在三十年前冷战结束之际成功破解的外星技术——跃迁引擎。

 

“所以说，比起《星际迷航》里的曲速引擎，跃迁引擎更像是‘十二秒差跑完卡塞尔’？”

 

“没错，你可以这么说。跃迁更像是超光速推进，从宇宙的一点抄近道直接跳到另一点，只要你知道正确的坐标。但很可惜梅林先生，我只是个军人，能勉强记起代数已经是我的极限了。关于跃迁的问题你还是留着和专业人士讨论吧，我知道他们见到你一定很激动。”

 

梅林点点头，然后继续听海尔曼讲解有关殖民防卫军的创建。

 

“等美国军方和NASA共同研究出能够安全使用跃迁引擎的超光速星舰之后我们就开始着手组建殖民军了。太阳系已经被证明无法容纳人类的扩张，而且在那些要么太冷要么太热还统统没有氧气的星球上建造殖民地实在是太花时间。既然人类已经能轻松抵达几光年以外，为什么还要一直待在小小的太阳系里？于是等我们训练出第一批殖民军雏形的士兵——他们全都来自美国空军的秘密志愿者——然后就朝向人类探测出的某颗适宜人类生存的行星出发了，我记得叫开普勒还是什么，距离地球500多光年。他们花了两个月过去，然后又花了三个月回来，当时的跃迁速度还是挺慢的，然后你知道发生了什么吗？那颗星球上已经有常住居民了。我们地球上精英中的精英在汇聚了人类最高科技水平的星舰里飞了一个月，被一群说不定根本就只是农民的外星人揍成了孙子，一百人只剩下十几个，勉强开着星舰又滚回了地球。”

 

“这样说人类的第一次接触遇到了克林昂人，而不是瓦肯人？”

 

“你不是第一个这么说的人，但是我真心希望你不要每句话都提一次那部狗屁不通的科幻剧。不过正是因为这个，我们最终决定成立殖民防卫军。就算我们仍然窝在地球上不去搭理别的外星人，既然人类已经在宇宙里露面了，他们也会跑来骚扰我们。于是从将近十五年前开始我们开始培养真正的宇宙军人，而不是直接从美国大兵里拉几个上船。现在十五年过去了，我们有不少成果，例如在凤凰星域开辟了第一块人类殖民地，但是也真的死了非常多的好战士。现在在地球上士兵的伤亡率是多少？百分之十？百分之二十？但是在殖民军里我们头两年的阵亡率是百分之九十。你能想象到吗梅林先生，我辛辛苦苦培养出来的十个小伙子，上过一次战场就死了九个。虽然现在我们的阵亡率已经降到了百分之四十，但是跟那些已经纵横星际几百年的外星种族根本没法比，无论在武器弹药还是士兵身体素质上。”

 

“所以你们需要像我这样的人。”

 

“对，没错，该死的我们需要你。你的前任已经很棒了，帮了我们不少忙，但听说你比她还要厉害。只要你能把之前放在设计什么小雨伞或者小打火机上的心思放在设计殖民军的枪支以及作战服上，那我们每秒钟就能少死两个好小伙。如果你觉得自己之前干的事情不算拯救世界，那我告诉你，你接下来即将开始的工作毫无疑问就是在拯救人类。”

 

“等我熟悉好情况后会尽我所能。”

 

听到梅林毫不迟疑的回复，海尔曼像是松了口一直憋在胸口的气，整个人都从刚才慷慨激昂的紧绷状态松弛了下来。但还没等他说些感激或者别的话，梅林朝他点点头，淡然而坚决地开口了：

 

“但是我还有一个问题。在殖民军与金士曼签订的协约里有这样一项：‘对于金士曼高级特工，即‘骑士’的遗体，殖民防卫军有权回收并另作他用。’请问你是否可以明确告诉我，这里的‘他用’指的是什么？或者，”他推了推眼镜，终于将几十年从未变过的锐利眼光凿在海尔曼的脸上，“你是否能告诉我有关金士曼一位在十年前陨落的骑士——哈利·哈特遗体的下落？”


End file.
